


The Fair

by supercantaloupe



Category: Oklahoma! - Rodgers/Hammerstein
Genre: F/F, First Meetings, LGBTQ Themes, M/M, Multi, Pre-Canon, Pre-Relationship, curly is a girl. ado andy (annie) is a guy., i still suck at tagging things. enjoy, if you will, oklahoma but its gay now, oklahomo, the gist of this is.
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-14 00:50:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,465
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21006962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercantaloupe/pseuds/supercantaloupe
Summary: The sun was just about set by then, the cloudless sky shifting navy up above and filling with a gradient from almost-green to bright orange and yellow at the western horizon. The fairgrounds had turned on their night lighting, and the rides, tents, and booths were all lit up with bright portable stadium floods and thousands of colored carnival bulbs on strings. There would be fireworks soon, and junk food to share, and perhaps even a kiss or two to steal, if any of them could work themselves up to it.





	1. The Bet

"Hey, Will. Who's’at skinny little thing with a bang hangin' down on her forehead?"

"Which'un?"

"That'un. There. Saw her a-ridin’ that gray filly a’ Blue Starr’s earlier."

Will looked behind to the crowd gathering in the stands. "Reckon that's the Williams gal I hear'd about. Laurey, or some'at like that."

Curly let out a low, impressed whistle. "Ain't she a sight?"

"Yeow, guess.” Wlil sent a look back at his friend. “Yer gonna go an' talk her up, aint'chu?"

Curly grinned at Will by way of answering, cheeky and bright, already breaking into a run across the ring. Will exclaimed a “Woah, wait up!” and followed a few paces behind.

They trotted over to the fence which made up the border of the ring, Curly not slowing soon enough and leaning almost entirely over the railing with an eager laugh. “Howdy, little lady,” she said, beaming a bright grin and tipping her hat to the girl she’d nearly knocked into on the other side of the fence, who was frowning with surprise. She was blonde and thin and pretty in her sundress. Will eased up behind Curly and tipped his hat as well to the girl in greeting. “Come t’ watch the rodeo?” Curly asked. She was still leaned down on the fence, with one boot propped up on its lowest beam.

The girl blinked at her, like she was trying to process something. “Hey-- um, yeah--” she started, then turned suddenly when another voice came hollering over.

_ “ Laurey! _ Where’d y’ run off t--” he started, bouncing over from the path to the fairgrounds with two sodas and a large bag of popcorn. He slowed to a stop beside the girl and looked over the two inside the ring with a small, slightly eager grin. “Why, hello there,” he greeted. The cowgirl tipped her hat, while the cowboy suddenly had an almost sheepish air about him. Nudging his companion’s arm with his elbow, he said, “You didn’t tell me we had _ company _. Who’re the new friends?”

“They ain’t introduced themselves yet--” the girl started, but Curly cut her off with a laugh. She put her boot down and threw her head back slightly, then stuck out a hand to shake. 

“Curly Mclain. This ‘ere’s Will Parker.” The girl shook her hand; the boy did too, eagerly, once he’d handed off the sodas to his companion. 

“Well, howdy do,” he giggled. The girl rolled her eyes at him.

“An’ yer names?” Curly prompted, raising an eyebrow.

“Laurey. Williams,” said the girl. “Ado Andy Carnes,” she introduced her friend, motioning to him with her head. 

“Are you two competin’?” Ado Andy asked, rocking between the heels and the toes of his feet. He was thin and bright-eyed, not very tall; he had a dorky smile and trained it on Will, who also had a stupid (if slightly nervous) grin on his face. “You two cowpokes?”

“Yeow. Yer lookin’ at the two-time junior rodeo champ ‘ere, from ‘ere t’ Kansas City.” Curly boasted, clapping Will on the back as he was rather struggling to find any words at that moment for himself. He was taller and strongly built, with an infectiously friendly affect about him. “An’ me,” she said, cocking an eyebrow at Laurey, “I’m the best bronc buster in this ‘ere territory. _ An’ _ the best bull-dogger in _ seventeen _counties.”

“Well, ain’t that purty,” Laurey scoffed, like she wasn’t impressed with her boasting but still amused despite herself. She glanced at her friend, but found he was already thoroughly engaged in exchanging a few words with the cowboy, so she turned her attention back to Curly, who had put on a fake pout.

“Aw, whut, y’ don’ believe me? How’s about I prove it to ya, then?”

“As if a winnin’ a _ junior rodeo _ at a _ county fair _ ’_s_ really that big a deal.”

“Is _ too, _ _”_ Curly insisted, actually frowning this time. “‘At’s how y’ get noticed. ‘N’ ’en invited t’ _regionals__. ” _

“Aw yeah, an’ I’m _ sure _ it’s a right hard competition fer you.” Laurey teased, folding her arms. “Whut, how many other girls is competin’ today? Three? Four?”

Curly bristled and pursed her lips. “Three,” she admitted, stubborn.

“Aw yeah. Right fierce competition there, huh.” There were always far more boys out competing at these events than girls, and they both knew it. 

“‘M as good as _ any _ _,_ y’know. An’ I’ll _ prove _ it t’ you, Miss Williams.” There was that cocky attitude to the cowgirl once again. A smile itched at the corners of her lips. “Betchu I ain’t just th’ best a’ the _ girls, _ but the best a’ _ all of ‘em _ out t’day.”

“Nice try,” Laurey smirked back. “This ain’t my first rodeo. I know they don’ rank the girls ‘gainst the fellers in competition.” 

“Not at counties, ‘least,” Curly raised an eyebrow and leaned forward on the fence again. “But they track points the same.” Laurey considered this. “An’ when I win, I want myself a prize.”

“_ If _y’ win,” Laurey corrected.

_ “ When .” _

“Awful cocky, ain’t’chu, cowgirl?”

Curly grinned. “Y’know how them old cowboys use’t’ be rewarded when ‘ey’d come home from a long drive, ‘r win first prize in a competition?”

“Hm? How's'at?”

“They’d get a kiss from their sweethearts.” She smirked, raised an eyebrow.

“Well. Too bad I ain’t seen any a’ those ‘round fer you.”

“Guess so...so, _ when _ I win,” Curly continued, tilting her head. “I says you gotta give me a kiss instead.”

Laurey grunted. “What’s in it fer me?”

“Ain’t that fine ‘nough?” Curly grinned at her. Laurey scoffed. 

“Fer the _ bet _ . If’n y’ _ lose _ ._”_

The cowgirl pursed her lips and considered this. She pushed up the brim of her hat, and Laurey noticed the sun catch in her eyes, a pretty amber brown color, noticed her dark hair tied back but escaping in wisps by her temples. She had a single streak of blonde on the right side, tucked back behind her ear. “..._if_ I lose...which I _ won’t _…”

“You’ll hafta win me a teddy bear at the shootin’ gallery.”

Curly grinned and stood up straight. “Yer on, Miss Laurey.” She stuck out a hand to shake. Laurey, smirking a little in return, took it and shook it firmly.

“Yer on.”

Letting go, Curly nodded and tipped her hat again to Laurey as she began to back up from the fence. She grabbed Will’s sleeve as she went and tugged on it; he glanced at her and stumbled back a few paces himself as she pulled him from his conversation. “Yeow, we gotta go get ready, cowboy.”

Will shot a glance back at Ado Andy, who quirked an eyebrow at him. He waved a goodbye with his fingers between picking pieces of popcorn to eat, one by one. Will waved a goodbye back before Curly gave his sleeve another tug and he pulled his arm free, turning to race her back to the gates and their horses.

They slowed up to the gates and went back to get their gear ready. Walking together, Curly grew unusually serious and quiet, with a thoughtful and determined look on her face. 

“Somethin’ bitin’ ya, Curly?” Will asked. 

She glanced up at him and pursed her lips. “Can I ask ya t’ do me a favor, Will?”

“Shoot.”

Curly paused in her tracks and hooked her thumbs into the belt of her chaps. “Let me win this one. Jist by a couple a’ points.”

Will stopped and looked confused. “We ain’t competin’ toe-t’-toe. Girls’s in a separate division.”

She puffed out her cheeks. “I know that, but…made a bet ‘ith that Williams gal. Says I’ll get a kiss if’n I get the most points t’day. Outta _ everyone. _ _”_ They held a quiet eye contact for a moment before Will failed to stifle a laugh and cracked up. Curly couldn’t help but laugh a little too, but wondered what his deal was. “What? ‘S not _ that _ bad, shut up!”

“Naw, naw, it ain’t. But I cain’t do that fer y’, ‘m afraid,” he said, trying to compose his giggling.

“Why not?”

“‘Cause I bet that Ado Andy the same thing!”


	2. The Loser

The sky had turned a beautiful golden orange color by the time the cowgirl ran into the farmgirl again. Curly had tried to find her after the junior rodeo had gotten out, but the girl had stolen away before either she or Will could find see where she went. Curly had walked around half the afternoon with a grumpy air and a frown on her face, having only lost to Will when her cumulative points totaled just a few short of his. Ado Andy had stuck around after the event to give Will his prize but Curly, who wasn’t about to kid herself and say she wasn’t at least a bit of a sore loser, didn’t stick around to watch them rub it in. And yet, even having reservations about running into the Williams girl again empty-handed and, well, a  _ loser, _ she couldn’t help herself but smile when she spied her across the livestock yard with an older woman, looking over the animals on display all lined up for judging. Ambling over, she came up beside them with her thumbs looped in her belt again. “‘Lo again, Miss Williams.”

“Oh, yer back, finally,” Laurey said. “Where’s my teddy bear?” she asked, cocking an eyebrow a smirk.

Curly’s bright demeanor soured slightly and her face flattened. “Haven’t gotten out that way yet,” she begrudgingly admitted. “Had t’ work after the rodeo, y’ know.”

Laurey snorted. The woman beside her glanced away from the goat that she had been studying carefully and eyed the cowgirl curiously. Laurey noticed, and her snide teasing attitude disappeared. “Aunt Eller. This is Curly. She was in the junior rodeo. Second place.”

_ “ Overall, _ _”_ Curly corrected, bristling. “But I’s  _ first _ in all th’ gals’ events, y’know.” She shook the woman’s hand and shot a look at Laurey, who was back to smirking at her.

“Still ain’t ‘nough t’ beat that Will Parker. Maybe if’n you ain’t let that ol’ bronc throw you.”

“Wh--” Curly tripped over her tongue, fighting to keep her face from reddenning. “Did not  _ throw _ me!”

“Yeow. I s’ppose you jumped off, then.” 

_ “ Sure  _ I jumped off.”

“Ain’t a very keen idear fer winnin’ the champ title, huh,” Laurey commented, making her aunt chuckle. Curly frowned and knit her brows.

“You jist gon’ be mean t’ me all night, then?”

“‘Til you make good on our bet, I might.” 

“Well, best get scootin’ off t’ the shootin’ gallery, then,” Curly said with a smirk, moving quick to hook her arm around Laurey’s and pull her off through the livestock tent out to the carnival. Laurey tripped over her own feet as she was pulled and made a noise of protest.

“Hold  _ on _ a minute, will you?” she jabbed, taking her arm back. Curly stopped racing off but turned to grin back at her, jumping a little in place with all her energy. “Ain’t said I was goin’ with you.”

“How else y’ gonna pick out the one y’ want?” Curly shot back, glad to have the upper hand. 

Laurey threw her head back and rolled her eyes, but conceded. Turning back to her aunt, who was watching the pair of girls with amusement, she asked, “Can I get--”

_ “ _M_ay _ I,” corrected her aunt.

“-- _ May  _ I have some cash?”

Aunt Eller eyed her. “You gonna waste it all on games?”

Laurey pursed her lips. _“_ _ Naw, _ _”_ she insisted. Then, motioning back to the cowgirl, she added, _“_ _ _Th_at _ one is, though. I wanna get some food.”

Eller chuckled and pulled a few bills out of her wallet, handing them to her niece. “Here. Don’t spend it  _ all _ on junk, ‘r you’ll get a bellyache and I won’t hear yer whinin’ all weekend.”

“Yes’m,” Laurey said, taking the money and smiling, knowing that she was of course going to get something unhealthy. It was a fair, and she was only a girl, after all. She added a quick “thank you” before turning around quick so her skirt twirled and catching up to the cowgirl. Curly let out a whistle.

“Yeow, gonna help me play, huh?” 

“Absolutely not, yer gonna be wastin’ yer  _ own _ money,” Laurey said, walking ahead a bit and not looking back. Curly slowed for a beat, laughed, then caught back up.

“That’s yer aunt, then? Ol’ Eller Williams?” she asked, making conversation.

“Yeow, that’s her. Don’ let her catch you callin’ her ol’, though.”

Curly pushed a breath out through her teeth. “Didn’ know she had a niece, much less’n one so  _ uppity _ ._” _Laurey made a face at that, scrunching up her nose and elbowing Curly in the arm. Not hard, but enough for her to get the message. She chuckled and rubbed it, adding an “ow” before continuing. “Really though. I hear’d she practic’ly run this neck a’ the woods herself. Di’n’ know she had a niece.”

“Well, she does,” Laurey said, keeping her head up and forward.

“How come I ain’t hear’d a’ you ‘fore now, then?”

“How come I ain’t hear’d a’  _ you _ neither?” Laurey cut back, looking at the cowgirl sideways. “If’n you’s such an  _ accomplished _ bronc buster an’ bull-dogger like you says.” 

Curly pursed her lips. “You tell me.”

Laurey eyed her again for a moment, then moved on. “Who let a gal like you do such things like that anyhow?”

“Whut, ropin’ an’ ridin’?” Curly grinned again, clearly ready to boast some more at a moment’s notice. “You sayin’ a gal ain’t cut out fer it? Thought I dun did show you earlier, I c’n do it ‘ith one hand tied ‘hind my back, an’ I’ll do it  _ ‘gain _ jist t’ prove it to ya!” she boasted.

Laurey rolled her eyes. “Sit in yer saddle,  _ cowgirl _ . I  _ mean _ , ain’t you pretty  _ young _ fer that? Bull-doggin’, bustin’ broncs?”

“Guess I shouldn’t expect a simple  _ farm girl _ like yerself t’ understand.”

“Ugh. Hush up, you,” she groaned. They’d reach the carnival area of the fair then, and she slowed to a stop, with Curly pausing beside her after. The sun would set soon; it was a warm late-season evening of golden hour light and the occasional chilly breeze. Laurey thumbed through the bills her aunt had given her.

“Well?” prompted Curly. Laurey didn’t look up, but motioned with her head behind the cowgirl.

“Shootin’ gallery’s up that-a way. I’m goin’ t’ get somethin’ t’ eat. Maybe look fer Ado Andy meanwhile.” She glanced up and made eye contact then. “Meet y’ in an hour?”

Curly drew in a breath and flattened her lips. Something in her chest felt light, her cheeks warm. “Yeah,” she agreed, then smirked. “Deal. I’ll win ya the biggest bear they got,” she boasted, her cocky, determined air returning. With a tip of her hat, she spun on her toes and dashed off, leaving Laurey behind with a small smile of her own, amused and bemused at once. 


	3. The Farmers

“Laurey! Over here!” 

She turned and looked towards the voice calling her. Ado Andy was waving his arm broadly from halfway to the ferris wheel, beckoning her. She laughed and got up from her seat at the picnic table. She brought along the cup of cornbread and chili she’d acquired for her dinner, taking care not to spill it on her dress as she came over to her friend. 

“‘Lo, Andy,” she greeted warmly. “How’s it goin’?”

“Goin’  _ great ! _ _”_ he exclaimed, bright and infectiously cheerful; he made her laugh. “Ain’t’chu just love the fair?”

“‘S nice,” Laurey conceded. “But ask me ‘gain tomorrow after they judge th’ livestock.”

“Aw yeah, I fergot,” Andy said, moving in to take her spoon and a bite of her food. She pursed her lips and whacked him gently with the back of her hand; he grinned a bright grin back at her with chili in his mouth. “Y’all got entries on display this year?”

“Yeah, brought the pig an’ th’ goat out in the trailer yesterday. An’ I got Valentine up too,” she explained, referring to her own favorite hen from the coop at home. “They’s a lotta entries this year, so’s I ain’t really  _ ‘xpectin’ _ much, but, y’know.”

“‘S nice t’ wan’ a ribbon anyhow.”

“Yeah. ‘xactly.” She smiled a little, to herself, with her head down and a bit of hair falling over her face. Andy tilted his head and studied her with an easygoing but attentive manner.

“I know that look. Somethin’s on yer mind.”

“Huh?” she looked up and met his eye.

“You ain’ jist thinkin’ ‘bout ol’ Valentine, I c’n tell.” Laurey flattened her lips, beat. Ado Andy could read her like a book. “So?” he prompted, sing-song, nudging her with his elbow. “What’s bitin’ you? Wanna hear it.” But when Laurey didn’t offer an answer, Andy kept prying anyway. “‘S it them cowpokes from the rodeo?” She still stayed quiet, but Andy could tell from the look on her face that it was. He giggled. “They was somethin’, wasn’t they?”

“You jist like t’ oggle at all them fringed chaps,” Laurey raised an eyebrow at him, teasing, and he giggled again.

“They put fringe on ‘em fer a reason! ‘S  _ designed _ fer you t’ look at ‘em!” he insisted, gesturing broadly with his arms. “I  _ know  _ you ain’t think they look half bad, neither,” he added, looking back at Laurey sideways with a cheeky expression.

“Whut’s’at s’posed t’ mean?”

“You saw the way that Will Parker rode t’day.”

Laurey rolled her eyes. “Saw you makin’ eyes at ‘im th’ whole time, too.”

“D’you blame me?” 

“Well--” she exhaled, cutting herself off when she didn’t have a concrete protest. “You make eyes at everybody.”

“Is ’at so bad?” Laurey made a face again, stumped. “...aw, c’mon now, Laurey. Jist  _ had _ t’ pay attention this time. Had a bet goin’.”

“I  _ know _ ‘bout the bet. Why you think I ran off soon’s th’ scores were ‘nounced?”

“‘Cause if you saw me givin’ Will his prize you’d’a gotten jealous?”

“Andy!” Laurey squeaked, elbowing him. He was shoved aside, giggling, then came back and bumped her shoulder with his. “Didn’ think it’d be  _ right _ t’ watch,  _ fer yer infermation . _ _”_

“Really? Ain’t had nuthin’ t’ do ‘ith--” he started, but she cut him off with a glare. He raised his eyebrows and exhaled through his teeth, finding a different angle to go from. “Jeez. Thought y’ would’a been happier, seein’ as I took that fall fer you.”

“How’d’ya mean?”

“Well, if’n it ain’t been fer me an’  _ my _ bet ‘ith Will, reckon you’d’a had t’a’ make good on yers.” He smirked at her. “An’ that would’a been a right shame fer you, wouldn’t it?”

Laurey rolled her eyes again and bumped their shoulders, glancing away. “Somethin’ like that.”

The pair wandered as they chatted. The sun was just about set by then, the cloudless sky shifting navy up above and filling with a gradient from almost-green to bright orange and yellow at the western horizon. The fairgrounds had turned on their night lighting, and the rides, tents, and booths were all lit up with bright portable stadium floods and thousands of colored carnival bulbs on strings. Neither of them had a place to be at for a while, but Laurey checked the time and recalled how she’d arranged to meet the cowgirl back by the shooting gallery again. She sighed and looked up and around, trying to get her bearings and figure out how to best get back to where that even was. 

“Goin’ somewhere?” Ado Andy asked as she turned herself around, light and vaguely amused, but good-natured.

“Yeah, I, ah,” she said, exhaling. She pushed her hair back and held it behind her head for a moment before letting it and her arms drop. “Gotta meet Curly by th’ shootin’ gallery.” Ado Andy raised an eyebrow at her and she squinted at him. “Fer the  _ bet _ _,_ you. Don’ gimme that look.”

“Laurey, y’know it’s okay t’ say if’n y’ like her.”

“What?” She stopped in place and turned her head to look at him. Some of her long yellow hair whirled around too and came to rest untidily on her shoulder. “...I don’t.” Andy quirked an eyebrow. Laurey scowled back. “Not like  _ that _ . I mean, I jist met her t’day.”

“So’s I did ‘ith Will.”

Laurey made a face. “You ain’t tell me yer really…” she trailed off. Andy tilted his head and smiled, looking up with a funny expression on his face. Laurey made a noise, sort of jokingly disbelieving or disgusted. “Andy!”

“‘S jist a kiss! Aw, I cain’t  _ help _ it, Laurey!” he rolled his head back around and his shoulders slumped forward. He always moved so exaggeratedly, like a cartoon. It was almost always funny, even when it should’nt have been. “I like him. He’s sweet an’ purty. You know how I get.”

“Yeah, I know, ‘t’s jist--” she sighed again. “Don’t’chu think it’s a little early fer that? Mean, yer still young an’ all.”

“Old enough,” he insisted. After a beat, he added, “...you too.” 

She eyed him, peculiarly. “‘Scuse me?”

He huffed and continued. “C’mon, Laurey. Don’t’chu think it’s high time t’ stop bein’ so fussy an’ find someone y’ c’n have a little fun with yerself?”

“ _ Andy, _ ” she said, firmly. 

“‘M serious. I seen how she looked at you--”

“--Hush,” Laurey interrupted, her brows knit. Andy didn’t listen.

“--seen how _you_ looked at _her_\--”

“--I said  _ hush , _ _”_ she snapped, more worked up than she meant. Andy stopped and looked at her, and she looked both upset at the thought and upset that’d she’d gotten so upset. She sighed and crossed her arms, looking at the ground with a frown.

“...sorry,” Andy said, a little quiet, and sincere. He reached a hand up and scratched the back of his head, tugging at a bit of his soft brown hair. “Y’know it’d be okay if’n y’ did.” She didn’t respond, and he sighed. Letting his arms drop, he swung them a little before reaching one up to hold and gently pat her arm. She looked up at his touch, first at his hand, then to his face, which offered a sympathetic smile. “Jist wanna see y’ happy.”

Laurey smiled, just a little, back at him. “I do too,” she conceded. “...fer you too, I mean. I jist...worry, is all. Make sure y’ know what yer doin’.”

Ado Andy gave her arm a squeeze and a pat. “Yeow, a’ course.” Bright, cheerful energy returning in full force, he pulled her forward and stepped round behind, pushing her off towards the play grounds with a wave. “Go get’chur teddy bear, Laurey! I’ll catch up ‘ith you later!” he called to her. She stumbled a little to catch her footing, then smiled and waved back at him. He whooped and spun around, running off to who knows where, leaving Laurey behind to smile and laugh in place for a minute before going her own way back to find the shooting gallery.


	4. The Cowpokes

“Yeow, Curly!” Will called, spotting his friend across the carnival grounds. Curly glanced away from the game booth and frowned, pursing her lips and turning back to it when she saw who had called her. Will jogged over and slowed to a stop beside her. “Where’d you run off to earlier? Didn’ see ya after they ‘nounced the scores.”

Curly looked like she was trying to seem bored and took aim, tossing the dart she held in her hand at the back board of the booth and popping a balloon. “Gathered my duds an’ scooted,” she said, looking down at the table and pretending to be far more interested in examining her remaining darts than she really was. 

“You ain’t stayed t--”

“--T’ watch you an’ that Ado Andy feller suck face?” She shot him a look, keeping her temper remarkably well restrained, but still not very. She snorted, picked up another dart, and shot it. Another balloon popped with a brash snapping sound. “No thanks. Think I’m good there.”

Will frowned. “‘S jist a lil’ ol’ kiss, Curly, ain’t like we was makin’ out--” Curly shot him another look that said she didn’t really care. Will tried to keep himself composed, but couldn’t help cracking a giggle. It got on Curly’s nerves, more than she would’ve liked, which also got on her nerves. She missed her next throw and muttered something unladylike under her breath.

“What, you come t’ rub it in since I ain’t stuck around t’ watch?” she snapped.

“What? Naw! Why you so  _ mad _ all of a sudden?” Curly pursed her lips again and kept them shut, donning a grumpy attitude as she picked up the last dart and took aim. “C’mon, it was a couple a’ points. Bet’chu still proved yer point to ‘em. ‘Nless’n yer jist mad I got my kiss an’ you didn’.” 

Curly flicked her wrist and fumbled the last throw. She missed again, then banged her fist down on the table and grunted in frustration. “Will,” she said through her teeth but still barely seething with rage, biting her temper back as best she could. “Would’ya kindly do me a favor an’  _ shut up?” _

Will clicked his tongue. “Nope.”

Curly propped herself up on the table with both arms and leaned on them, head down, letting wisps of hair that had worked themselves loose from her bun fall down over her face. She sighed a big sigh, and Will watched some of the tension drain out of her shoulders. The booth attendant collected the darts Curly had thrown and prompted her to select a prize; she picked her head up and glanced over the options, then looked to Will. “Y’think that Ado Andy’d like somethin’?” she asked.

Will blinked. Her suddenly softer, more casual tone and the question hadn’t been at all what he’d expected. “Uh,” he started as he glanced over the small toys on display. “That’un, there,” he motioned to one, jutting his chin at it. Curly looked to the attendant and pointed; he retrieved the toy and handed it to her. Curly handed it next to Will. “Here.” It was comically small and soft in his big, calloused hands, and he looked at it almost in awe. He glanced up from it after a moment and made eye contact with the cowgirl. “Y’should find him an’ tell ‘im you won it fer him,” she said, her expression lacking any and all traces of anger or jealousy from before. She sniffed once and hooked her thumbs on her belt, watching his face and waiting for a response.

“Wow, uh…” Will started, raising his eyebrows and examining the toy more closely. It was a small teddy bear on a little chain, about the size of a Christmas tree ornament, with a little red bow tied around its neck. Its fur was soft, felted ringlets and it had shiny black buttons for eyes. He looked back up at Curly, with a slightly sheepish grin. “Y’think he’ll like it?”

Curly chuckled and smirked. “‘Course. ‘Specially if’n it’s from you. I seen how you two was lookin’ at each other,” she said, patting him on the arm. He grinned broadly stuck the bear in his pocket.

“Thanks, Curly,” he said, clapping a hand on her shoulder. She chuckled and smiled back with warm eyes, thumbs looped back on her belt.

“Don’ mention it,” she dipped her head for a second, and a wisp of hair fell into her face. She lifted a hand to brush it and tuck it back behind her ear. “Don’t mention it,” she repeated, a little quieter. “Really. ‘S nothin’.” She began to amble away from the booth and down along through the carnival grounds. Will followed at her side.

“Ain’t’chu won somethin’ fer that Laurey gal yet?” he asked.

Curly sniffed again, keeping her chin up. “Naw.”

Will glanced back at the balloon darts booth, and scanned around at all the other games they were passing right by. “Well, ain’t’chu  _ gonna? _ ” He asked, looking back down at the cowgirl and knitting his brows. 

“I will, I will,” she assured him, tilting her head to the side, rolling her neck. “Y’know, gotta scope out all th’ games, find th’ best prizes first an’ all.”

“Yer waitin’ ‘til you c’n show off in front a’ her ‘gain, ain’t’chu?” 

Curly looked at him sideways and didn’t speak, but smirked cheekily after a second. They both cracked up. When they’d gathered their composure again, Will spoke up.

“‘Ey, Curly.” 

“‘Ey.” 

“‘M sorry.”

She frowned and looked at him sideways again. “What fer?”

Will reached a hand up to scratch the back of his neck. “I dunno. Feels like I made y’ mad.”

Curly blew an exhale out through her teeth. “‘S fine.”

“Is it? Y’seemed kinda...”

Curly snorted. “Tense? Uppity? Short-fused?” 

_ “... mad. _ _”_

Curly snorted. Will was her best friend and she loved him like a brother, but he had never had the strongest command of vocabulary. “Guess...guess maybe a little,” she admitted with a small chuckle, smiling with a bit of sheepishness and lifting a hand to scratch her temple. “Dunno. Feels silly t’ say.”

“Naw. Y’ wanted t’ kiss the girl, ain’t’chu?”

“I wanted t’ kiss the girl,” Curly conceded, laughing. “She’s purdy. Got a cute smile...‘nen  _ you _ had t’ go an’ whoop my ass at steer ropin’.”

“C’mon, you whooped mine at barrel racin’!” The two cowpokes shoved each other in good nature. Curly had always had more of a knack for the animal handling anyhow, while she’d yet to meet someone who could throw a rope better than Will.

“Yeah…’s too bad that ol’ bronc threw me,” she exhaled through her nose, sounding thoughtful. “Jist  _ point two sec’onds  _ shy, too. Shoot.” She kicked her toe into the dirt and made a face.

“What happened then, anyway? You’s usually great at ridin’ broncs.”

Curly let her head drop again, a smile playing on her lips, with a slight hint of embarrassment. She brushed a loose curl out of her face. “Got distracted,” she said simply, recalling how she’d caught the farmgirl’s eyes in the stands and lost her grip. “‘At’s all.”

“Doesn’t seem like you,” Will commented. Curly made a face and punched his arm. He laughed and rubbed where she’d hit. He jabbed an elbow back at her, but she was quick on her feet and dodged him with a grin.

“Look out now!” she whooped. Will broke into a determined look and rushed at her, hooking an arm around her neck and swinging her down into a playful headlock before she could dodge away this time. With his free hand he knocked her hat off her head and gave her a Dutch rub. She whined and squirmed in protest, struggling to shove out of his grip, but they both grinned and laughed the whole way through. She finally pushed free (or, rather more accurately, Will finally eased his grip and let her go) and stole away a few paces, snatching her hat off the ground and turning to stop and face him. Smoothing down her hair a little with one hand, she jabbed a motion at him with her hat before replacing it on her head. “Not cool, Will!”

He adjusted his own hat and composed himself. “‘Ey, Curly,” he said, sticking his hand out to her. “C’mon. Y’ stole away so quick earlier, never got t’ shake yer hand after th’ rodeo.” She eyed his hand like it was rattlesnake baring its fangs, and like she was not so keen on being bitten today. Will made a face. “Jist shake my damn hand, don’ be a bad sport.”

Curly eyed him for another moment longer, eyes half squinted and lips pursed, until she broke her facade with a snort. She took his hand and shook it firmly. “Yeah. Nice job out there t’day. Y’earned it,” she said, and meant it.

“Yeow, you too,” Will added with a grin, clapping her on the shoulder. Then, backing up a few paces with a bounce in his step, he started to go. “Go win that gal a prize! ‘Ll catch up ‘ith you later!” he called with a wave before running off.

Curly waved too, cupping one hand around her mouth to call back to him. “Say hi t’ Andy fer me! An’ don’ ferget the bear!”

“Won’t! Thanks!”


	5. The Smart-Aleck Cowhand

Curly, with a softball in hand, was reeling her arm back for a throw when Laurey snuck up behind her. Silently, she leaned over the cowgirl's shoulder, then surprised her with a casual "howdy, cowgirl." Curly nearly jumped out of her skin, startled, and completely missed the stack of milk bottles she had been aiming for with her throw.

_ "Hey--!" _ she exclaimed, whirling around. Laurey backed up a few steps, her hair tossing a bit as she laughed, bright. Curly's face twisted into a stubborn, slightly embarrassed frown. “C’mon, how’s am I s’pposed t’ win you yer bear if’n yer gonna be  _ sabotagin’ _ me like that?” Laurey continued to giggle, which only made Curly’s cheeks heat up further.

“Jist gonna have t’ be even better’n that,” Laurey replied, composing herself. With her fingers she tore a piece off the funnel cake she held on a plate with her other hand and popped it in her mouth. It had that sticky-sweet scent typical of fair food and made Curly’s stomach growl. “‘R more prepared fer an  _ ambus h, _ _” _Laurey added, smirking and licking a bit of powdered sugar off the corner of her lips.

Curly puffed out her cheeks and tried to look grumpy. “Well, I’ll be,” she said, wanting to have a better retort but coming up empty. She turned back to the game booth and picked up her last softball, having missed her first shot and had her second sabotaged. She tossed it once lightly up and caught it again, taking careful aim. Laurey stepped up beside her to watch, although thankfully maintained some personal space this time. Curly shot, this time making contact with the bottom of the stack, but without enough force to actually knock the tower down. She groaned in frustration, throwing her head back and making Laurey giggle again.

“Y’know they rig these games somethin’ wild,” she pointed out, ripping off another piece of her funnel cake. 

Curly exhaled and turned away from the booth, looping her thumbs in her belt and strolling back through the carnival grounds. Laurey followed at her side. “Yeah, I know.”

“‘R maybe yer jist bad at games what’re meant fer children,” Laurey teased. Curly squinted and stuck out her tongue. Laurey responded by flicking sugar at her, succeeding in dusting a bit of the white powder on the cowgirl’s cheeks. 

“Aw, c’mon now!” she whined, pulling up the corner of the bandana tied around her neck to wipe it away. “What even is that?”

“‘S funnel cake. Y’ want some?” Curly blinked, finishing wiping her face in time to see Laurey rip off another piece and hold it out to her. She took it from the farmgirl and popped it in her mouth: sweet fried dough, fluffy in the middle and crunchy on the outside, that left her fingers sticky. She licked them off and quirked her brows. Not quite as sweet as a kiss, but pretty damn close, she thought to herself.

“‘S good. Thanks.”

“Mhm,” said Laurey, finishing the last bit for herself and wiping her hand on a paper napkin.

“Well,” Curly chirped, brushing her hand down her shirt and bringing it to rest back on her belt loops. “‘S ‘bout high time I make good on that bet, huh?” She picked up her step, moving with more direction now, over to the shooting gallery. Laurey followed, lightly amused. Curly stepped up to the booth and paid her game fee. “Maybe y’oughta stand back now, little lady,” she joked, picking up the gun and taking aim.

“Whut, from you an’ a pellet shooter? Oh yeah, ‘m  _ real _ scared,” Laurey snorted. “Maybe I’ll stand back jist so I c’n git a better view a’ you  _ failin’.” _ She crossed her arms and waited, watching with a bit of an attitude. 

Curly shot a glance back at her over her shoulder and smirked, narrowing her eyes in a cocky and determined manner. Turning back to the game, she took aim again and shot in quick succession, nailing every single target and netting herself a perfect play. Lowering the gun, she looked back over her shoulder at the farmgirl with a smug grin. Laurey’s face was tall in disbelief. 

“Oh, whut, did I ferget t’ tell you?” Curly boasted, setting the pellet gun down and turning to lean on the table, grinning bright and self-righteous. “Also hold th’ sharpshootin’ record in my age group since three years back. Got th’ medals back home t’ prove it.” 

Laurey blinked, then scoffed, trying to help herself from grinning a bit back. “...you braggin’, bowlegged, blowhardy  _ bum!” _ Curly cracked up. Laurey tried not to laugh herself. “Such a  _ show-off!” _

“Well, c’mon now princess, claim yer prize.” Curly gestured broadly with her arm to the stuffed animals strung up in the booth to allure players.

Laurey couldn’t help but crack a smile. She motioned to one up at the top, a large teddy bear reserved only for high scorers. “That’un.” Curly glanced at it, then back at her with a cheeky but friendly smile, and the attendant fetched it. Curly took the bear and ambled over to Laurey, handing it off with a flourish.

“Here y’are, little lady,” Curly said in a teasing voice, tipping her hat and bowing slightly. Laurey took the bear and wrapped her arms around it, giving it a squeeze and feeling how soft its fur was on her face. 

“Thanks, Curly,” she said, smiling warmly and sighing. “Say…’s an odd name. Yer momma christen you that?"

“No ma’am.”

“Why they call y’ Curly then?”

The cowgirl donned a mischievous air. Wordlessly, she reached her hands up; with one she removed her hat and with the other she tugged her hair out of its bun, then gave her head a good shake. A mess of wild curls, halfway between springy coils and loose ringlets, flew out in all directions, settling like dark clouds around her head that reached down just past her shoulders. She smiled back at Laurey, who was again a little surprised but after a moment’s quiet broke into another giggle. Curly chuckled -- she had such a cute laugh, lord help her -- and coaxed her hair back into a quick, loose braid before replacing her hat. “I know, ‘s pretty wild,” she admitted.

“Naw, I like it. Jist didn’t ‘xpect it,” Laurey admitted, composing herself. “Suits you.”

Curly looked down, hands on her belt loops again, and kicked at the dirt. “Aw, shucks.”

“Hey, c’mon,” Laurey said. Curly looked up, lips pursed curiously. She saw Laurey make a motion with her head. “Fireworks’re gonna start soon. Wanna get a good seat.”

Head up, chin out, Curly grinned. “Well, lead the way then, farmer girl.”


	6. The Fireworks

They made their way back to the arena, where crowds were gathering in the stands for a view of the fireworks show. Curly left Laurey at the entrance to the arena to go backstage to the rodeo competitors area to grab a blanket from her gear, as at this time of year it could get chilly at night. Laurey took her bear and found Ado Andy sitting on the bleachers, near the center and the top. Laurey made her way over and sat down beside her friend, putting the bear down next to her.

“‘Lo, Andy,” she greeted. He noticed her then and grinned brightly.

“Laurey!” he returned. “See y’ got’chur bear.”

“Yep. Curly won it fer me.”

“Yeah? ‘At’s sweet.” Ado Andy pursed his lips in excitement and moved to pull something out of his pocket. He held out the little bear to her, dangling it by its keychain. “Will Parker got me this’un. Ain’t it cute?”

Laurey held it in her fingers gently, observing it. She chuckled. “Yeow, ‘at’s pretty cute. Sounds like you made a friend t’day.”

“You too, ain’t’chu!”

Laurey exhaled and faced forward in her seat again, hunching over to rest her arms on her legs. “Guess I did.”

Someone shuffled in and took a seat behind them. “Well, you two young’uns look like y’all had a pretty fun time t’day,” she said, leaning forward. Ado Andy and Laurey turned and looked over their shoulders to see who it was.

“Hi, Aunt Eller,” they both chirped. 

“Howdy,” Eller returned, sitting back up. “Win that bear yerself, Laurey?” she asked. Laurey glanced at it. 

“Ah...no,” she admitted, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. “That cowgirl Curly got it fer me.” Her aunt raised an eyebrow and smiled. Ado Andy glanced between them, then eagerly pulled his own little toy out and held it out to the older woman.

“An’ look what that Will Parker got fer me!”   


Aunt Eller examined the bear for a moment, humoring him. “Well, ‘at’s a right smart turnout there. Don’ know this Will Parker myself, gonna hafta introduce me sometime.”

“How’s about right now?” came another voice. Aunt Eller looked up. Ado Andy turned around, brightening somehow further. 

“There you are!” he said with excitement. The cowboy strolled over and rubbed the back of his neck. Ado Andy glanced back at Eller. “Will, ‘s is Laurey’s Aunt Eller.”

“Nice t’ meet ya,” she greeted, pleasant. 

“Howdy,” Will said, seeming slightly sheepish again with Ado Andy’s eyes on him. He also turned and offered a little wave and a smile to the farmgirl. “Hiya, Laurey.”

“Hey Will.”

“‘S ‘at the bear Curly won fer you?”

“Yeah, ‘t is,” she answered, glancing at it. Will grinned and whistled slightly.

“‘S a nice one! All’s I managed t’ get was a lil’ thing.”

“‘S jist as good, if’n you ask  _ me,” _ Ado Andy offered. Will chuckled.

“Well…’m glad t’ hear that.”

“You come from ‘round the back area?” Laurey asked, leaning forward to peer around Ado Andy at the cowboy. “You seen Curly back there ‘t all? Fireworks’s ‘bout t’ start. I ain’t seen ‘er since we got back an’ she said she was goin’ t’ grab somethin’.” Will shook his head. Her shoulders slumped slightly and she pursed her lips.

“Then why’n’chu turn ‘round an’ look?” 

Laurey blinked and turned her head to the voice behind her. Curly stood, grinning down at her, with a blanket rolled up and tucked under her arm.

“Howdy, Curly,” chirped Will in greeting. Ado Andy leaned on him and waved. Curly waved back.

“Scoot over, wanna sit,” she said, nudging Laurey.

“Well, ‘scuse you,” she griped, picking up the bear. Curly pulled the blanket out and shook it, letting it unfurl dramatically.

“You cold?”

“Naw.” A breeze blew in to make her reconsider. “...a little,” she conceded. Curly smirked again.

“Here,” she said, holding out a corner of the blanket. Laurey eyed her and it for a moment. The others watched, amused, but she forgot to notice. After a beat, she took the blanket corner and pulled to wrap it around herself. Curly held fast to the other end and sat down beside her, close enough to wrap the other end of the blanket around herself and press their legs together.

“‘Ey,” said the cowgirl.

“‘Ey,” said the farmgirl. “Thanks.”

“‘Course.”

“You two wanna hush up ‘lready?” Ado Andy teased. “Show’s startin’.” 

Indeed, the first fuses had been lit, and they all looked up and forward at the sound of distant, quiet, yet shrill whistling, they all anticipated those first few explosions. Booming cracks like thunder and bass drum resonated in every ear, every chest, every foot sole at the fairground. Bright flashes of starburst color and dazzling, glittering flame lit up the night sky. Each would hiss, bang, glow, and fade to smoke and dark once again before the crowd, illuminating the features of their faces for brief moments of splendor like a vast firmament. 

No one spoke, no one said a single word. They didn’t need to. Laurey pulled her edge of the blanket in and held it tight, arms wrapped around the stuffed bear in her lap. Curly stole a few glances her way, even if it meant tearing her eyes away from the beauty of the spectacle; for her, it was worth it, to see that pretty little face lit up by the pinks and reds and golds and greens. 

Technically, yes, she’d lost, and she hadn’t gotten what she had hoped for. But turning back to watch the fireworks, her leg pressed against the other’s and sharing her warmth in that blanket, Curly felt like a winner anyhow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My first fully completed and uploaded multi-part fic, y'all! Yeehaw!
> 
> I wrote this whole thing over 2.5 days, all 7.5k words of it. Bit of a (probably unhealthy) obsession, maybe. Idk! But I really like exploring these characters, in this way -- perhaps in the future I'll write more. Love me some good good ladies
> 
> As always, thank you for reading!

**Author's Note:**

> For once this isn't based on the 2019 Broadway revival! This work is inspired by the Oregon Shakespeare Festival's 2018 production, which was the first major production to cast a woman as Curly. (Additionally they also cast Ado Annie as a man and renamed him Ado Andy, and cast a trans actress as Aunt Eller.) And well I just think that's pretty neat. Anyway, check that production out if you're curious, 'cause it's really neat and without changing anything (save a few lines referring to characters' genders) the show has a neat new spin on it due to the presence of openly LGBT characters while still remaining the R&H classic we all know and love.
> 
> As usual this turned out way longer than I expected, and also really damn self-indulgent. Yeehaw!


End file.
